colms_campaign_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarafey Forest
Sarafey Forest is a large forest in southeast Dura, traditionally inhabited by monsters and dangerous beasts. Recently, it was the site of a takeover by an insane elf spellcaster. History Sarafey sits among the eastern peaks of the Ironwall Mountains, and has long been a source of lumber for the village of Blackrock, the city of Darthing Ford in Anvar and the city of Lake Home in Dura. Initially it was humans who made their way into the deep forest, and which discovered the mysterious stone circles built many thousands of years before. From fragmented records, it seems that druids had used Sarafey to convene ancient councils, long before the days of the Old Empire. However, there are references to a slaughter among the druids, as one ambitious druid named Fionnach destroyed the others through dark magic. What happened to Fionnach is unclear, but since the massacre the surviving druids fled and the forest became a silent and sombre place. The human settlers stayed well clear of the ancient circles, considering them to be haunted or dangerous, and they instead limited themselves to the villages they built, named Forelden and Ithellan's Grove. To offer some hope for the future of the forest, they also constructed a temple of Pelor, dubbed the Temple of the Light. Recently, a grim shadow fell over the forest, consuming the village of Ithellan's Grove and the eastern woods entirely. Residents of Sarafey Forest When the party arrived, the following characters were in or near Sarafey Forest: *Carvos Shademaster - The insane elf spellcaster who claimed the forest for his own. *The Bull - An evil dwarf barbarian and Shademaster's ally. *Vahandri - A psychotic halfling wizard who allied himself with Carvos Shademaster. *Ser Anders - A paladin of Pelor who accompanied the party for a time. *Melisand - A drow wizard who had been sent to hunt down Carvos Shademaster. *Jack Morgan - Visited the party very briefly near Duskwater. *Lord Dillan - Burgomaster of Forelden, who allowed the party to stay in their village for free. Locations in Sarafey Forest *Forelden - A small village of human design, which the party stayed in briefly during their journey into Sarafey Forest. The people seemed subdued and fearful, as one might have expected. *Ithellan's Grove - A small village of human design, which had been entirely encompassed by the shade. It is unclear if anyone survived here. *Temple of the Light - A small temple of stone and burnished brass where Ser Anders joined the party. * Duskwater - An ancient pool of murky water where a number of evil night hags preyed upon the dreams of the people fo Forelden and Ithellan's Grove. The hags were slaughtered by Hanu, Iskander, Viserys and Ser Anders. *North Druidic Circle - An ancient circle of stones where a number of shadow wizards attacked the party. *South Druidic Circle - An ancient circle of stones where a number of shadow druids attacked the party. Viserys was almost killed during this battle. *Bear Den - A den of bears, which the party only heard about from the people of Forelden. *Druidic Burial Site - The tombs of the slaughtered druids, and the base of operations of Carvos Shademaster. The party stormed these burial grounds to a series of hidden walkways wherein they engaged in a difficult battle against Shademaster and his men, alongside Melisand the drow. In the Campaign The party heard about the occupation of Sarafey Forest by the shade from a dwarven lord staying in Blackrock. They journeyed east into the forest, looking to claim the 15,000 gold piece bounty, and soon encountered those consumed by the shade. They joined Anders (temporarily, as he left when Morgan appeared) and slew many undead druids, shade cultists and night hags. They spent a night at the inn in the village of Forelden as well. Later on, after Anders left, the party encountered the drow Melisand outside the burial ground, and they agreed to work together. They fought their way past assembled cultists and engaged Vahandri, the Bull and Shademaster himself, although Melisand was killed. With Shademaster's death, the shade was lifted from Sarafey Forest and the party were able to claim their bounty. Stone On Carvos' body was a jet-black stone which could seemingly offer some form of prophetic insight. The party kept it, and later it proved to be an artefact of Graz'zt's. It was destroyed by the party after the battle of Howling Pass. Category:Adventure Sites